


Nightmares

by phantomas (sil)



Category: NYPD Blue
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil/pseuds/phantomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble written in 2007 for lorelei633.<br/>Frank Callahan is a character in NYPD Blue (just one episode), made interesting by actor Nicholas Lea.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written in 2007 for lorelei633.  
> Frank Callahan is a character in NYPD Blue (just one episode), made interesting by actor Nicholas Lea.

"Will you fucking stop, you fuck!" The fist that hits the bottom of the bunk bed promises more than just a wake up call.

Frank sniffs, presses his nose hard against his shoulder. Tries to breathe in slowly to calm himself down. Another beating is brewing in his cell-mate's voice, or worst. Frank has taken already all that he can take without breaking. Breaking is not allowed. That'll bring worse than a harsh fucking down on him.

"Here, now." He knows the command, what it means. Frank closes his eyes once he's on his knees. Better this than his nightmares.


End file.
